The present invention relates to a copying machine and, more particularly, to an induction heating and fixing device suitable for any copying machine such as an electrophotographic or a xerographic copying machine for fixing toner images on a copy paper using induction heating.
Conventionally, induction heating devices have been applied to the cotton spinning machines. The induction heating devices comprise heating rollers for causing heating on their surfaces. The induction heating devices are superior to other conventional rollers because heating is caused on the surfaces of the heating rollers, the heating rollers thus can be heated in a short time. Since this feature is suitable for an electrophotographic or a xerographic copying machine, it may be desirable to apply the heating devices to copying machines. However, because the heat distribution on the roller surface is not uniform the primary coil must be heated too much to assure the coil insulation, so that copper loss of the coil increases.
Therefore, conventional induction heating devices have not been directly applied to copying machines.